


Study Date

by AlyKat



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, I Tried, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyKat/pseuds/AlyKat
Summary: Just a quick drawing I thought I'd share...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Study Date

**Author's Note:**

> I got a new drawing monitor and had wanted to try it out. This was the rushed result.


End file.
